Control
by Sailor Coruscant
Summary: Anakin must learn to control his emotions, lest they lead him into trouble.


__

**Control**

By Sailor Coruscant ([sailor_coruscant@wattosjunkyard.com][1])

"Anakin, you must learn to control your emotions. You must not let them get the better of you like this." Obi-Wan's voice was soft as he chastised his Padawan. It seemed to be something that the Jedi Knight had been forced to do a lot lately. 

Anakin bowed his head, his sandy blonde hair looking decidedly mussed from his encounter earlier. His Padawan braid looked frayed and he would need to re-tie it later. There was a tear in the sleeve of his robes, and the first signs of a bruise were beginning to show on his face. Obi-Wan supposed that he was glad that the two students had not been using their lightsabers. 

Obi-Wan sighed. "What on Coruscant possessed you to start another fight? You can't keep making trouble with the other students, you must learn to be calm and at peace with the Force." Obi-Wan did not say aloud that the Council had twice already this week gathered to discuss the path Anakin's training was taking. There was talk of sending the young man away from the Temple so that he would no longer disrupt the other Padawans. 

"I am sorry, Master", Anakin began, sounding more contrite than Obi-Wan had expected, "but-". 

Obi-Wan cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Do not make excuses for your actions, Padawan. There is no excuse for losing control, and losing your temper like that will not be easily forgiven by anyone." 

Anakin fell into a sullen silence. 

Obi-Wan sighed inwardly. Would the boy never learn? 

After a few moments, Obi-Wan started to speak again, his tone somewhat kinder and the gentle accent adding emphasis to the meaning of his words. "The Council have decided that I am to visit Naboo for a few days, and you are to come with me. Perhaps a few days spent with Padme will calm you down." 

Obi-Wan noted with an inward smile the brightening of his Padawan's face and his mood. 

Placing one hand on his hip, Obi-Wan found himself smiling in mock severity at his pupil, as the sudden change in Anakin's mood affected the atmosphere of the room. "And while we are on Naboo, you are going to learn to listen to the advice of the Force, rather than your emotions." 

Anakin nodded brightly, blue eyes flashing. "Yes, Master." 

The room was filled with sunlight from the long windows that seemed the style in Thede Palace. Together with the marble columns it made it seem as if the entire Palace was made of light, it was so bright and airy. It was so beautiful it was like coming home. 

Queen Amidala was dressed as ornately as ever, her jewelled headdress sparling and her expressionless face masked by the heavy paints she traditionally wore. She was surrounded by her handmaidens, their red robes contrasting delicately with the lilac of the Queen's dress. The handmaidens were veiled so that all he could see of them were their eyes. But in truth he was not paying much attention to the Queen's handmaidens. 

"I am glad to see you again, Anakin Skywalker." The Queen spoke in a detached manner, but the smile playing at her lips belied her tone. 

He bowed gracefully. "I have missed your company, Your Majesty." This time her smile was more open. He took his eyes away from her, glancing at her handmaidens rather pointedly. "I wonder at the presence of your bodyguards though, I had thought that we might get to spend some time alone." 

"These are dangerous times in our Galaxy, Anakin. My handmaidens must be with me at all times to protect me." There was something subtly different about Queen Amidala's voice, but Anakin did not notice it. 

Instead he smiled. "They fear for you even in the presence of a Jedi?" 

"It is the duty of the handmaidens to protect their Queen and those around her from all dangers." 

"Do your handmaidens fear that I might manhandle their precious Queen?" 

Queen Amidala flashed a glance at one of the girls nearest her. "I do not think they fear anything you may do to me. They know you too well for that, Anakin Skywalker." 

Well, thought Anakin, perhaps I should give the handmaidens something to worry about. 

Obi-Wan was only mildly surprised to find Anakin deep in meditation as the spacecraft made its way back to Coruscant. At this stage of his training, Anakin should be meditating more than he had been previously inclined to do. He was going to walk away and leave his Padawan in peace until the reddish mark on the side of Anakin's face that was turned to him caught his attention. 

"Before you ask, Master, I am trying to acquire control." Anakin's voice echoed oddly in the silence of the chamber. "I realise now how important it is to set aside one's feelings and listen to the Force." 

Obi-Wan marvelled at this sudden change in his Padawan, and wondered at what Padme must have said to the young main to inspire it. He had not had very much time to speak with the Queen during his visit to Naboo, his duties being more concerned with the Gungan side of the population. However, he did know that Padme had been looking forward to seeing Anakin again. 

The Jedi knight almost missed Anakin's whispered promise. "I will not make that mistake again." 

Obi-Wan's blue eyes narrowed speculatively. 

Anakin opened his eyes to meet the gaze of his Master. It was then that Obi-Wan saw clearly the twin handprints on his Padawan's face. 

Anakin gave a wry grin. "You know", he said lightly, with a slight blush, "without listening to the Force, it's really hard to tell which girl is Queen and which is handmaiden when they keep changing costumes on you." 

Obi-Wan smiled. 

   [1]: mailto:sailor_coruscant@wattosjunkyard.com



End file.
